mapleclan_timberclan_warrior_cat_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapleclan and Timberclan//Religion
THE GODS Maple And Timber INTRODUCTION You run through the grassy terrian, you felt a sudden splash of light yet it was still dark, the tree leaves fell and you cried out "Help me! Please! Anybody!"'all you could hear was the distant howls and yowls from behind you, you sighed "''I have to face my fears!" you thought to yourself, in a matter of moments after you said that a giant demontic looking red haired wolf was standing above you along with a angelic white haired lion, they both introduced themselves "'We are the GODS of this land, Maple is my name." '''Said the demontic redhair '"Yes we are the gods, my name is Timber...." '''You let out a sigh of relief, but then suddenly they both ran off before you could ever catch a hold of them again.... Such a lucky experience. MEET THE GODS Maple is a Demontic redhair wolf, the creator of Mapleclan and she watches over peacefully running through the fog filled land, whenever she leaps down onto earth ''Autumn'' is near and it is a lucky sight to see her due to her being able to trick your mind, she loves playing games and sets peace with Mapleclan, she is a very hardworking wolf and loves causing mischief, she was the first one to show the first wolves and felines how they hunt, punish, and decorate. Timber is a Angelic white hair lion, the creator of Timberclan and she watches over peacefully running through the tree filled land, whenever she leaps down onto earth ''Spring'' is near and it is a lucky sight to see her due to her being able to erase your memorize and send you back to your clan den, she loves giving gifts and sets peace with Timberclan, she is a very calm lion who loves giving, she was the first one to show the first felines and wolves how they hunt, punish, and give. TRADITIONS 1-The showing. Every full moon both clans gather around a giant castle like monument where a always burning fire drum is in the front of, the leader of each clans burns a burden of theirs and all of the others of the clans do to, after that is done they all must share their burdens and give gifts to one another, even during great rivalries or wars they ''Must'' do this to keep the gods in peace with another. 2-The rabbits moon. During this Tradition all must gather around to celebrate the first time Maple and Timber first caught a rabbit, all bring rabbits to burn so their gods may have eternal life, a rabbit is a form of ever lasting life and this is a tradition that the gods ''themselves''''' made. PRACTICIES/CEREMONIES The ceremonies of the Maple leaf on the Timber tree The ceremonie of the Acolytes When every Pup, Cub, or Kit is at the age of 7 moons all gather around the great border the new Acolytes Mapleclan usually gives them a feast filled with rabbit, deer, and other nice things and after treats them to a night of decorating and exploring outside while Timberclan gives them a single gift. Each clan see's and assess's our goals, achievements and so on so each clan will do the same thing for each Acolytes, at the end of the night all of the Acolytes must find a Mapleleaf on a Timber tree before starting their training. The ceremonie of Moon frost and the defrosting Sun When every Sorcerer Acolyte is to become the Sorcerer, they have a time when the day turns into night and the night turns into day during Fallen Maple Leaves, they must travel to find the last Maple leaf on the great Timber tree, as soon as they have found it they must return it to become one with the gods. The ceremonie of the Lord This is one proven by strength and wit, a battle between two of the finest of Beta's commence, after the winner is chosen the looser may either leave or take a chance and try to end their life. And if they choose to kill their lord after they must find a Maple leaf on a Timber tree to tell their gods i am sorry and ask for forgivness. Category:Religion